


Dusk's Lullaby

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette, in which Napoleon and Illya snatch a moment’s peace while on the run from THRUSH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk's Lullaby

The life of an U.N.C.L.E. agent was a harrowing one.  Napoleon knew that he and his partner took their lives in their hands on a daily basis, with often no reward for the great risks they took.  But there was always one part that Napoleon and Illya looked forward to—the travels to various locations around the world.  There wasn’t a continent that the duo hadn’t set foot on, and each provided a host of sights and sounds that they had never seen or heard before.

Their latest mission had found them on the run from THRUSH—again.  And though, normally, their hideouts included small inns and safehouses, they were far from any settled area now; their escape had led them through the rolling, grassy hills of New Zealand.  After hours of running, doing their best to evade their pursuers, the both of them and collapsed upon a hilltop for a necessary recovery—and were subsequently treated to a breathtaking view of the sunset as the sun sunk below the horizon.

THRUSH was temporarily—albeit briefly—forgotten as Napoleon and Illya gazed out onto the western sky, which was bathing the hillside in a brilliant, red light.

“Well…” Napoleon sighed, after a moment.  “You don’t see sunsets like this in New York.”

“You don’t see sunsets like this in a lot of places,” Illya agreed.  “Seldom is the view so unobscured, where you can sit and watch as today becomes yesterday.”

“…That sounded almost poetic, _Tovarisch_.”

Illya scoffed.

“Is that so?  Then I fear you’ve been influencing me—you and your starry-eyed reveries.”

“There are worse things in this world than turning into me.”

“Name one.”

“Getting captured by THRUSH.”

“…That might be debatable, depending on what they’d do to us.”

“Oh, go to sleep,” Napoleon said, waving a hand in dismissal.

“And miss this?” Illya asked, still staring at the red sky, which was now beginning to take on purple hues as the sun descended further below the horizon.  “Besides that, while a bit of rest is necessary, sleep is a luxury that we cannot afford with THRUSH after us.”

“We might have eluded them,” Napoleon said.  “At least for the night.  You sleep for a while; I’ll keep watch while today becomes yesterday.”

“Ah, and you see yourself as above needing sleep?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Napoleon said, prompting a frustrated grunt from Illya on account of the pun.  “I’ll wake you after today becomes tomorrow so you can keep watch for a while.”

“ _Da_ , that is probably best,” Illya said, reclining upon the hillside.  Through the tall blades of grass surrounding him, he could still see the darkening sky, still holding on to a few hues of red as Venus and a few bright stars appeared at the fully darkened eastern sky.  He could discern Napoleon’s silhouette sitting beside him, on alert now, though glancing back at the sunset periodically.  Though he didn’t want to admit it, the cool breeze around them was, indeed, making Illya rather sleepy, and he allowed himself to yawn as the moving blades of grass tickled his arms and face.

“ _Dobroy nochi_ , Napoleon,” he murmured.

“Pleasant dreams, _Tovarisch_ ,” Napoleon replied.

Illya allowed himself to sleep, confident and secure with his partner keeping watch as night turned today into yesterday.


End file.
